Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers
by hYpErsOmniAc
Summary: A fabulous tale of the Masters of Mischief. Includes the making of the Marauder’s Map, pranking the Slytherins, getting detentions, passing notes in classes, and Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter - the infamous Marauders themselves!


**Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers: The Marauders**  
By padfootnprongs

Rating: PG

Summary: A fabulous tale of the Masters of Mischief. Includes the making of the Marauder's Map, pranking the Slytherins, getting detentions, passing notes in classes, and Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter - the infamous Marauders themselves!

Eh... I am seriously considering therapy for my obsession of starting new stories and deleting old ones. I have just deleted my old (and first) fanfiction called Triple Dating and now I bring you this. Personally, I think that this one is a billion times better. So, without further to do, READ!

* * *

"Alright, where is it?"

"It's wherever you put it."

"I know that! But where did I put it?"

"It's wherever you left it."

"SIRIUS!"

Sirius Black, a young 16-year-old wizard with onyx hair and blue eyes, just smiled innocently at the messy-haired James Potter.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that, Jamie-Poo?"

Sirius knew he had gone too far. James lunged at Sirius, completely forgetting the quest they were on.

"Take. It. Back. NOW!" James growled, whacking Sirius in-between each word.

"What are you idiots doing now?"

Both dark-haired teens turned around to see Remus Lupin in the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hi Remmie!"

"Alright, what did you give him, James?"

James only shrugged and pushed his glasses up farther on his nose.

"I don't really remember... well, there was that Hogsmeade trip three days ago..."

"Anyway, that doesn't matter for not. In a little while, Peter gets out of detention and we've got to finish the map!" Remus exclaimed, slouching down onto an empty sofa. Both Sirius and James broke out in identical grins.

"So, how long is it until the Slytherins get back?" Both James and Remus groaned, rolling their eyes simultaneously.

"They come back TOMORROW. That's why we're finishing the map TONIGHT. James, please go and get it."

James nodded and ran into the boys dorms, returning minutes later with a large wad of blank folded parchment.

"Alright, map?"

"Check."

"Wands?"

"Check."

"Notes?"

Sirius pulled out a small black journal from his pocket.

"Check!"

"And now we just need Peter." Sirius turned to Remus, a confused expression on his face.

"Why do we need him again?" Sirius whined. It was James who answered.

"he had detention to dust out the library. We need him to get a certain book from the restricted section."

"Oh. Well, why couldn't we have just used the cloak?"

"Because, like every other time, either you or James somehow manage to do something incredibly stupid to get us caught."

"We do not!" Sirius and James shouted in unison. Remus opened his mouth to respond when the portrait door slammed open to reveal a fearful-looking Peter Pettigrew.

"I...I got the book you wanted, Remus." He said in a squeaky, shaky voice.

"Good. Thank you, Peter. Now, we need to think of a phrase to put on the front cover since we finished the mapping last night." The three other teens nodded their agreements.

"How about we put 'Mischief-Makers Sirius, James, Re –"

"No, use our nicknames." James interrupted. Sirius pouted before continuing.

"Mischief-Makers Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, and Wormtail are proud to give you the official Marauder's Pranking Map."

"Too long - Let's shorten it some more." James complained.

"Fine, then what do you think we should put?"

"How about... 'Masters Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail present the Marauder's Map."

Meanwhile, Remus was listening to Sirius' and James' petty argument and taking in ideas for the cover.

Minutes later, Remus interrupted the argument.

"Here it is." Remus said happily, holding up the map so everyone could see.

_Mssrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are proud to present  
**THE MARAUDERS MAP**_

"It's too long! And what's with all the fancy stuff? Purveyors of Aids – what does that mean?" James asked. Sirius, on the other hand, just grinned like a 5-year-old who had just found his favorite toy truck.

"That's perfect, Moony! Only... just one adjustment..." Sirius said, pulling out his wand and muttering a few choice words.

"SIRIUS BLACK! TAKE IT OFF _NOW _!" James bellowed. Sirius let out a rather un-manly 'eep!' while Remus and Peter laughed.

"Misters Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and" Sirius paused dramatically, "Jamie-Poo."

"TAKE IT OFF!" Sirius just laughed in response and muttered yet a few more spells. Soon, the word 'Jamie-Poo' stood out significantly in bold, red lettering that blinked brightly like a neon sign. Sirius didn't notice James until he was tackled because he was laughing too hard.

"Sirius, please take it off." Remus said, sighing at the immaturity of his two best friends.

After a few minutes, the other Marauders finally convinced Sirius to change the name back.

"I think we should have a password to open the map so other people won't get into it." Peter squeaked, pulling Sirius and James out of their argument.

"Hmm... how about 'pranksters'?" James suggested.

"No. we need it to be longer. How about 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'." Sirius said, grinning mischievously.

"Great idea." Remus commented, looking into the little black book of notes before saying a few choice Latin words.

"There. That should work."

"Awesome!" Sirius declared as they tested it over and over again to see if it worked.

"And now a password to clear it." Remus mused.

"Mischief Managed." James and Sirius suggested in unison, with identical evil grins growing rapidly bigger by the second.

* * *

hey, you guys want this to be a one-shot or do you want me to continue? Personally, I think I'll continue. Maybe some pranking the Slytherins, passing notes in classes, detentions, and then I'll end it somehow.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Queen of the Dorks


End file.
